All Dogs Have Teeth
by El3v3n
Summary: Side story to the Ostiary. Pretty much just fanservice: Serenity is sulking over Yami's behavior from the previous evening and he has a lot of convincing to do to get back in her good graces. Serenity x Yami Yugi


_All Dogs Have Teeth_

El3v3n

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

**[ NOTE: This is yet another prequel side-story for "The Ostiary" set 1000 years prior to the beginning of the story (and important to note, after "The Trouble with Trouble")! ]**

**[ Warnings: citrus-y/ & change in perspective (Yami's appears here) See note at the end for info on how the rest of this story will be posted ]**

* * *

Brilliant blue eyes with the occasional fleck of silver looked tiredly upon a small white plate littered with crumbs. Picking at the remnants of what was once a delicious piece of cream pie, Serenity released a sigh that was everything but pleased. Turning her attention to her now empty wooden mug, she frowned and moved her eyes to look through a small opening in the wall she sat beside. The waitress had directed her concerns to hanging off the shoulder of one of the men sitting at the bar, thrusting the view of her low cut shirt to his attentions. With another sigh, the distraught fairy let her eyes momentarily close. She honestly didn't care much whether her cup was filled with tea or not as her mind was stuck focusing on the distressing events from the previous night.

"Do you know who she is?" Serenity's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a voice. Through her peripheral vision she noticed two men peering toward her beyond the slat in the wall.

"No idea, but she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," The other man replied in wonderment. The royal blushed as she once again turned her eyes to the table's surface. Though she had now spent a few months on the Earth, she still hadn't gotten used to the appeal her fairy heritage had over humans and other creatures on the planet. A flicker of light caught her eyes through the wall once more where she observed the bartender lighting lanterns behind the bar. Hurriedly turning her gaze to the window to her right she balked upon seeing that the sun had now set. How long had she been in this dusty tavern? Looking toward the pile of empty plates before her she smiled sheepishly. Several treats of pie, cake and pastries hadn't done a thing to lift her spirits.

'_Perhaps I should have ordered alcohol_,' The fairy thought to herself wryly when the sound of a tapping foot interrupted her musing.

"Do you want more?" The shrill voice of the waitress demanded while pointing a finger indignantly toward her long-empty mug.

"Uh, yes," Serenity answered as she looked up toward the harsh eyed blonde. Tossing her mid-back length locks of hair the woman let loose a grumbled sigh.

"Well I'll have to brew more, so it'll cost extra." She waved her hand as she stalked away. Lifting a skeptical eyebrow toward the snide woman's back Serenity shook her head. Normally the petite fairy would be bothered by being a nuisance to the haughty woman, but under the circumstances Serenity was glad to be distracted from the gruesome memories haunting her from the night before.

The bell above the tavern's obscured door sang briefly as a patron with heavy sounding boots entered the establishment. Curiously peering through the narrow crack in the wall she sat against, she involuntarily gasped upon catching the sight of familiar spikes of tri-colored hair just before they passed out of her limited view. Facing forward in her seat the young Queen crossed her arms with a huff. There was no sense trying to hide or escape as she was certain he already knew she was within the building, but _why_ had he come waltzing in here to bother her? She had been very clear with her disapproval with him the previous evening for what he had _done _right before her eyes that was in full violation of the promise he had made to her. As his slow steps echoed throughout the empty alehouse Serenity kept her annoyed gaze focused on her empty cup. If the arrogant vampire hadn't figured out she was angry with him and had no desire to entertain his company then he would very soon. To her surprise the enigmatic man didn't even approach her and instead elected to choose a seat at the far end of the room with several empty tables between them. Unable to resist, Serenity investigated him from her peripheral gaze.

Appearing as marvelous as he always did, Yami sat relaxingly reclined in a simple wooden chair. With long legs sprawled casually out before him, he had his hands tucked away into the pockets of his dark tailored coat. The golden spikes of hair framing his face hid his eyes to which she knew to be an intense shade of blood red, but by the deep seated frown worn along his sharply angled jaw he defied his otherwise aloof appearance. He was likely angry she was out alone and unguarded, as she had promised to allow him to escort her on such excursions, but Serenity didn't care. He had violated their arrangement first when he had mercilessly slaughtered the men the night before who were only trying to be helpful.

A sudden stir commanded Serenity's attention as she turned her gaze hopefully to the waitress rounding the corner with a tea kettle in hand. But to her dismay, the vapid woman immediately turned on heel and drifted toward Yami's table as if she was a moth drawn to an irresistible flame. Serenity's eye began to twitch upon the human who managed to continually reach new levels of rudeness. Letting loose a heavy puff of air the new Queen recalled that fairies weren't the only creatures humans were hopelessly attracted to. Vampires, especially ones as appealing as Yami who she knew to be perfectly divine in every physical aspect, were attractive death traps to any human foolish enough to take the bait.

"Good evening," the waitress practically eep'd as she looked upon him through her half moon shaped glasses in wonderment. "My-my name's Rebecca and I'll be taking care of you tonight." She smiled as she sat the kettle down and moved to light the votive at the table's center. When the impressive vampire regarded her with wordlessness the one called Rebecca rubbed her hands together nervously. "Are you new around here? At least, I thought I knew just about everyone in town." She inquired with a small and airy laugh. Choosing to finally acknowledge her presence, the bespectacled blonde nearly crumbled upon gazing into his hypnotizing orbs.

"Good evening, Rebecca," the waitress swallowed thickly upon hearing his luxuriously rich voice. "It appears my presence has interrupted your services. Please do carry on, I can be patient." His lips upturned in a sly smile.

"Oh," Rebecca giggled flirtatiously, "of course you're not bothering me," she winked and placed her palms flush with the table as she leaned toward him. "I'm here to serve you, after all." Eavesdropping shamelessly, Serenity's attention shot toward the pair with her mouth agape. Clearing his throat, Yami gestured toward the steaming teapot before once again focusing on the woman's countenance.

"Oh, right," The woman quickly retracted her hands and grasped the vessel's handle, "just one moment." Serenity resisted the urge to scoot further into her booth when the waitress barreled toward her with a scowl. Depositing the metal roughly against the wooden surface, the fairy quickly retracted her hand from the boiling liquid that shot from the spout upon impact.

"Hey," the woman spoke under her breath with her narrowed blues challenging Serenity's widened ones. "In lieu of my tip could you just not bother me for the rest of the evening? It's been weeks since I've gotten any male _attention_, if you catch my drift." Serenity blushed.

"Wha-what?" She asked dumbfounded. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Come on, don't play dumb. You have to cooperate anyway, its girl code." She responded before slinking back toward Yami's table with a sway in her hips. Reclaiming her bottom jaw, Serenity pursed her lips as she stared toward the retreating girl. Searching the vampire seated across the room for an explanation she was stunned to see his attention focused on the approaching waitress.

What began as a ridiculous situation suddenly resulted in a foreign flood of emotions within the petite woman. Her stomach dropped when the barmaid resumed leaning over the table, revealing the assets beneath her deeply scallop-necked top. While they weren't really all that impressive, the sharp-tongued waitress wasn't completely unfortunate looking.

Serenity felt her middle wrench in an unpleasantness so heavy she struggled to keep from slumping in her seat. The corner of her mouth slid into a deep frown upon hearing the human's demure voice, promising Yami a night of delicious cuisine and fantastic company. If he had come in here for Serenity he'd have surely angrily carted her out of the building by now, so what was he doing?

Did he really, desire this person?

The blonde fairy flinched when she overheard the both of them chuckle about something she hadn't caught while lost in her thoughts. Her stomach clenched tighter when a black realization slithered into her head. Though the captivating man had basked in just about every aspect of her physical and mental presence over the past few months, the two were in no type of committed relationship.

Sure, he'd expressed his desire to protect her – a cause that had been reiterated to be the utmost matter of importance a multitude of times by Shimon. But beyond experiencing just how zealously he enjoyed her physical companionship, it occurred to her that perhaps she meant very little to him the end. So little, that he didn't care if she observed him in the middle of baiting his nighttime _entertainment_. Feeling her eyes becoming damp just imagining it, another emotion quickly surged her spine.

She had just spent the entire afternoon angry and upset over what he had done the night before, and now she was envious of the attention he was giving another? Letting her eyes briefly close, she shook her head in a huff and reached for the satchel in her jacket pocket. Laying down a few silvery coins on the table's surface, she slid to the open end of the half-moon shaped booth and kept her eyes averted from the two across the room.

In the end, she supposed thinking of Yami as anything other than a maneater who enjoyed lying and manipulating her feelings was false. But that didn't mean she had to stick around and watch…no matter how much it hurt. Adjusting her collar she moved to exit but abruptly paused upon clearly hearing the vampire's distinct voice from across the room.

"While that all sounds delightful," the stunningly attractive vampire spoke soft and charmingly, "to be honest with you, I came in here looking for something very particular."

"Oh?" Rebecca asked playfully with a placating laugh.

"Considering the time of season I'm surprised you don't have _rabbit_ on the menu." He inquired hoarsely. Shamelessly eavesdropping, Serenity's face turned a lovely shade of pallor.

"My boss isn't a huge fan, besides," the waitress smiled, "you don't seem like the type of man who'd enjoy eating cute little bunny rabbits." She stuck her bottom lip out in a teasing pout. Yami's eyes lit up amusedly as he barely contained the mirth in his closed-mouth smirk.

"Oh, well then," he rolled, a contained laugh shining in his ruby orbs, "I'm afraid you don't know me very well."

"I guess I just can't get over how fluffy and adorable they are, makes it kind of an appetite killer." Rebecca continued.

"Ah," he sounded, relishing in his lopsided smile. "You would change your mind… once you'd _had a taste_."

Serenity's crystalline blues were wide on her hands as she gripped for dear life at the table's edge. She wanted to leave, but her limbs betrayed her will for that indulgent feeling that was quickly becoming an addiction. A delicious shiver raced her pale skin as she imagined those same words being whispered hotly at her ear. Being held unyieldingly against that wicked man's hard body was just scratching the surface of how marvelous he made her feel.

Sucking in a shaky breath, Serenity chastised her weak resolve and stood from her seat wearing the most intimidating glare she could muster as she looked one last time toward the pair across the room. And they might have been frightened by her fierce stare…

If they had been there at all.

"Wha-huh?" Serenity muttered aloud, but before she could gather her bearings, she was yanked viscously backwards with her back planted onto the cushioned seat. She let loose an ear-shattering scream but it was caught and silenced by the eager mouth of another. At first taste of the sly and greedy tongue claiming her mouth as his, her body responded to him like she was being sucked into inescapable abyss. As if to remind the helpless fairy of her imprisonment, she felt his weight overwhelm her much smaller form.

The pressure driving her into the bench and the feel of his long, sturdy fingers kneading the back of her skull invigorated the sensations Serenity barely suppressed upon hearing the vampire's suggestive words. She met his deepened kiss voraciously. The petite blonde may have appeared demure, but she was bold when it came to taking what her body desired. For a moment she saw a flash of strikingly scarlet irises when Yami abruptly broke their kiss, only to press his lips back onto hers and growl from the bottom of his throat. It was a warning perhaps – the egotistic vampire didn't like his dominance being challenged. But after a day of pent up anger and aggression, Serenity was hardly ready to submit so easily.

Serenity fought when he reentered her mouth and held back a pleased sigh when he pressed his muscled chest against the soft contours of her own. Suddenly, he dismantled her defiance when he slid his fingers under her coat and pressed them firmly down her spine. She quaked and whimpered against his mouth upon feeling the scalding heat building in her belly rush downward. The proud royal was beyond upset with the man pinning her to the cushion, but her body was treacherous.

When she felt the friction of his rigid arousal grind against the front of her tight fitting trousers, a delicious tingle flooded and simmered between her thighs. She rolled her hips to meet him, desperate for more of that tantalizing sensation. Her dizzied mind reclaimed its surroundings when she felt his silent laugh vibrate against her. He was victorious in conquering her subjection…and Yami liked to win.

Pulling away from him, he remained hovering above her. Serenity's face was flushed despite the deep frown crossing her lips. He said nothing as he studied her amusingly.

"Wha-what," she struggled to catch her breath. "What are you doing?" She quietly hissed, distinctly remembering that five or so people were eating and drinking on the other side of the thin wall.

"How else am I supposed to behave?" Yami rumbled deeply, a sly smirk creeping along his lips, "you banished me from your bed last evening, or have you forgotten?" he added, sounding somehow both entertained and bitter.

"Have I forgotten?" Serenity repeated harshly, feeling the anger build up in her heaving chest. "I haven't forgotten anything!" She argued a little more loudly than she meant to. "I remember exactly what you did last ni-" Yami silenced her heated words with an even hotter kiss. Serenity's skin became instantly enflamed again, as if their little one-sided spat had been only foreplay for what awaited her.

Yami raked one of his hands against the seam of her thin blouse and grabbed the right side of her hip firmly. Serenity shivered at the feel of his torrid fingers against the unclothed flesh of her midriff. She inhaled deeply when he pulled his luscious mouth away and studied his well-structured face through a conflicted and sensual haze. Regaining her emotions she narrowed her eyes in an attempt to convey her seriousness.

"What?" She demanded obstinately. His face lit up in a wicked grin upon her sassy response.

"I was just thinking…" he uttered throatily, pausing for an excruciating instant as he nuzzled the bell of her ear with his nose. Serenity barely contained her audible gasp when his hand drifted lower and he quickly applied his fingers to cupping the ever-growing heat between her legs. He began massaging the taunted flesh through the barriers of fabric that were denying her a touch she needed like she needed air. She bit her bottom lip in an effort to contain a squeal clawing for escape.

"You smell so god-damned good, Serenity," he groaned guilelessly at her ear, briefly pressing the fronts of his slicked and deadly teeth against the thin cartilage. "How is it that you've lived this long," he paused in his torment to meet her gaze, his own half-lidded orbs shadowed in lust. "Without being _eaten alive_?" He inquired hoarsely, his wavering upper lip just barely containing his fang-filled snarl.

In his long years of life, Yami had encountered many things considered to be treasures, but compared to the radiating being below him not a single one of those deserved the name. On any normal evening, just baring witness to the stunning, doe-eyed enchantress required a considerable amount of self-control. There hadn't been a night since meeting her where he would have preferred to be doing anything else but _her_. He'd lock her away from the outside world forever if she'd allow it and give her any and everything she desired if for nothing more than to be allowed to always bask in her heavenly presence.

But when she was before him like this panting, flushed and wantonly arching against his hand seeking a powerful release – psychopathic demons, nearby humans, and self-control were just words that held no meaning to him. All he saw was the sweetest, most delectable dish in existence presented before him in the most beautiful way imaginable. Every bead of sweat, her sugary, exotic tongue, and that oh-so delicious jewel currently soaking, hot and impatiently waiting at his fingertips was _his_ feast to devour. And he dared not think of the substance pulsing beneath her skin as the thought alone gave him a toothache.

He growled when he heard her whimper. It was a very animalistic and appropriate response as words were hardly becoming of him in his current state. Her glossy blues were imploring of him, like him she'd always be above begging but he had put her in this state and the Gods' help him if he didn't take care of it. He hadn't planned on taking things this far, but as always she had looked so tempting in a lonesome corner of the building and he wasn't one to turn down an opportunity when he saw it. And she was wholly and completely infuriated with him, an emotion that brought forth a very interesting side of her sexuality.

Holding back a frustrated growl he went over his options quickly. If he had it his way, he'd just kill everyone in the building and do to her what he _really_ wanted. But for the squirming and maddeningly desirable reason trapped beneath him that wasn't an option. Regardless of what was ideal, he'd have to act fast, because that annoying waitress would be back soon. Retrieving his hand from her warmth, much to her dismay, he stretched over her tiny figure and paused before her ear.

"Shhh," he taunted softly. Unappreciative of being silenced by the unbelievable man, Serenity felt her fury return with a vengeance. Preparing to launch an earful if he made a move to make this situation any worse, she jolted when he conquered her mouth - quick like a snake striking at the perfect moment.

Thrusting her hands in stormy protest against his chest, her struggling abruptly quelled when he tore viciously at the front of her dark colored slacks. Serenity attempted to squirm away upon hearing the freed button clatter and skitter away on the floor, but she became submerged in shivers and shakes at the feel of his gloriously hot flesh upon her most secret place. She moaned around his tongue and he groaned back, relishing in the silken, wet heat greeting his fingers.

Without his usual finesse, he thrust his fingers into her and nearly laughed when she bucked her hips upward to him. His curled digits found their destination quickly and he attacked her without mercy, growling when her velvet warmth clamped around him. The little fairy was wailing into his mouth and he again cursed their location as he would have preferred to hear those luscious screams rather than swallow them.

A hard and violent shudder raced through Serenity. She arched her body against his, stretching to feel every last trace of that bone-quaking, magnificent sensation as it rippled through her limbs. Suddenly, the warmth from her mouth and shuttering center disappeared and she shivered upon a cold gust of air washing over her.

"Miss?" A foreign yet familiar voice passed across her conscious. Groggily opening her eyes, she saw Yami looming over her with a hand on the back of the bench and the other planted onto the surface of the table. He briefly paid her a wicked, vampire-worthy grin before replacing his expression with feigned concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. Based on the alien expression and tone of his voice Yami could have been a completely different person, but Serenity knew better.

"She probably passed out from a sugar crash," a feminine voice spoke haughtily from behind. Serenity's pupils dilated, and she hurriedly sat up, wrapping her coat around her. Yami, now standing at his full height smirked down toward her discreetly. Beyond him she spied the fuming waitress, pushing forward toward the table. Her angry eyes burrowed into her spewing so much hate that her glasses nearly fogged.

"You should have seen how many desserts she ate." Rebecca continued venomously.

"I don't see anything wrong with a sweet tooth," the masculine voice returned with a deviousness that truly did belong to Yami. Flicking her stare toward him, Serenity's face turned beet red. She watched him slowly pull two criminal fingers from his mouth, darting his tongue to savor the last remnants of her flavor before dropping his hand when the waitress turned her attention upon him.

"There are worse addictions," he added suggestively, the tone in his voice earning a similar flush from the barmaid. Looking toward him in a confounded haze, she allowed the vampire to help her from her seat without a struggle. She blushed more furiously when he moved to fasten the buttons of her long coat, smirking as he stole a touch from her collarbone just before finishing. This situation was impossibly embarrassing, despite the fact that the woman staring them down in horror had no idea what had occurred just moments before.

"I'd better escort you home," he spoke smoothly. Serenity nodded but wrinkled her nose. She wanted nothing more to get out of there but wasn't up to feeling too grateful to her attractive tormentor. Turning around with his hand resting between her shoulder blades, Serenity flinched upon observing the heartbroken expression worn on the waitress' visage. For some inexplicable reason she was suddenly feeling bad for the woman who'd been rude to her all afternoon.

"The vendor across the street agreed to sell me a rabbit, we can cook it up for you no problem." She spoke quickly, clasping her hands together desperately. "I'm sure she's fine to get home on her own," she looked to Serenity pleadingly. "Isn't that right?"

Half expecting Yami to come up with some witty reply to get them out of the building faster, she was surprised when he wordlessly walked around the human, taking the fae royal along with him.

* * *

Hi all!

I actually had this little side story (a good chunk of it) sitting around for a year and since I've been feeling rather unconfident in my writing abilities lately I decided to work on this fan-service piece. (The Ostiary and updates to my other stories ARE coming, I'm just really stressed out- yadda yadda, next Tuesday is one of the most important days in my life etc. etc.)

I think I'm skirting the edge of what's allowed under an "M" rating here and what I have planned for the rest of it most definitely does not fit in that category so I'll probably post a censored version here and the full version on my website that is still in progress (a place I plan to post my fanfics, especially the MA containing/rated ones).

_So if you would like a link to the uncensored version_ just say so in your review and I'll:

**PM it to you** or,

**Send it to you in your email if you review anonymously** (it can be one you make up and throw away when you're done, I'm not trying to out anyone here, just comply with the terms of so my stories don't get taken down)

**Or get it to you some other way** I'm on deviantart I can send it through that account, etc, etc.

Anywho, this is pretty much just fan service piece! But the little plot that is here *laughs* and the tension between Yami and Serenity *swoons* will be resolved next time!

Thank you for reading, please **review** and let me know what you thought!

Love,

~El3


End file.
